VOY Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 1. A * Luigi Amodeo as The Gigolo * David Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Johnetta Anderson as bar patron (uncredited) * Derek Anthony as operations ensign (uncredited) * Vaughn Armstrong as Telek R'Mor * Kimberly Auslander as command ensign (uncredited) B * Majel Barrett as Computer voice * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Brady Bluhm as Latika * Scott Boardman as Banean guard * Henry Brown as Numiri captain C * Cecile Callan as Ptera * Shawn Cash as Sikarian (uncredited) * Christopher Canole as a holographic Viking (uncredited) * Cullen Chambers as alien miner (uncredited) * Jefrey Alan Chandler as Hatil Garan * John Cirigliano as Ranora (as "Alien #1") * Josh Clark as Joe Carey * David Clover as Cenotaph attendant (uncredited) * John Copage as science division officer (uncredited) * Alicia Coppola as Stadi D * Thomas Dekker as Henry Burleigh * James Delano as waiter (uncredited) * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * Janet Dey as Makull's species woman (uncredited) * Angela Dohrmann as Ricky E * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Gunnel Eriksson as ''Voyager'' operations division officer (uncredited) F * Cully Fredricksen as Dereth * Holiday Freeman as Ptera's mourner (uncredited) * Bruce French as Ocampa doctor G * Paul Ganus as Makull's associate (uncredited) * Judy Geeson as Sandrine * Audrey Gelfund as Ptera's mourner (uncredited) * Norman Gibbs as operations officer (uncredited) * Robin Groves as Loria * Francis Guinan as Kray * Ronald Guttman as Gathorel Labin H * Martha Hackett as Seska * Margareta Hammar as a holographic Viking (uncredited) * Larry Hankin as Gaunt Gary * Jerry Hardin as Neria * Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh * Sue Henley as (uncredited) * Kerry Hoyt as (uncredited) * D. Huber as New Zealand prisoner (uncredited) I * Stan Ivar as Mark Johnson J * Scott Jaeck as Cavit (uncredited) * L. James as alien New Zealand prisoner (uncredited) * Jeff Jensen as Sikarian (uncredited) * Julie Jiang as ''Voyager'' operations lieutenant (uncredited) * Eric David Johnson as Daggin K * Dory Kaplan as bar patron (uncredited) * Michael Keenan as Hrothgar L * Rob LaBelle as Talaxian prisoner * Karl Laird as artist (uncredited) * Basil Langton as * Norman Large as Kazon-Nistrim captain (uncredited) * Joyce Lasley as holographic Viking (uncredited) * Nora Leonhardt as ''Voyager'' operations officer (uncredited) * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Aaron Lustig as Banean doctor M * Ryan MacDonald as Shopkeeper * Scott MacDonald as Rollins * Catherine MacNeal as Henley * Dennis Madalone as ** Guard #2 ** Starfleet offficer (uncredited) * Brian Markinson as ** Pete Durst ** Sulan * Bob Mascagno as accordion player (uncredited) * Jeff McCarthy as Chief medical officer * Coleman McClary as Starfleet engineer (uncredited) * Alta McGovern as Hatil's mourner (uncredited) * Derek McGrath as Chell * Robin McKee as Lidell Ren * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Lynn Meneses as Sikarian (uncredited) * Marjorie Monaghan as Freya * Jordan Monheim as sciences officer (uncredited) * Tom Morga as a holographic Viking (uncredited) * Kenny Morrison as Gerron * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway N * Christopher Neame as Unferth * Karole Nellis as poet (uncredited) * Andrew Hill Newman as Jaret Otel O * Gavan O'Herlihy as Jabin * Louis Ortiz as Culhane (uncredited) P * Jennifer Parsons as Ocampa nurse * Angela Paton as Adah * Tami Peterson as ** [[USS Voyager sciences nurse 001|Vulcan Voyager nurse]] (uncredited) ** science division ensign (uncredited) * Justin Petretti as New Zealand prisoner (uncredited) * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Richard Poe as Evek * Sye Pop as Sikarian (uncredited) * Joel Polis as Ny Terla Q * Jerry Quinn as Male command division officer (uncredited) R * Stephen B. Rappaport as Motura * S. Reed as Makull's species woman (uncredited) * Ray Reinhardt as Tolen Ren * Martin Roadblock as Markalian (uncredited) * Marvin V. Rush as photo double for Ray Reinhardt (uncredited) * Tim Russ as Tuvok S * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie (uncredited) * Armand Schultz as Kenneth Dalby * David Selburg as Toscat * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Lydia Shiferaw as command division officer (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Bob Shuttleworth as Human prisoner (uncredited) * Marshall Silverman as alien bar patron (uncredited) * Steph Silvestri as transporter chief (uncredited) * Keely Sims as Farmer's daughter * James Sloyan as Ma'Bor Jetrel * Geoffrey Smart as Sikarian (uncredited) * Jerry Spicer as Guard * Simon Stotler as operations division ensign (uncredited) * Yvonne Suhor as Eudana * Nicolas Surovy as Pe'Nar Makull * Beverly Swanson as Human prisoner (uncredited) T * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * Barton Tinapp as Guard #1 U * Unknown performers as ** Michael Parsons ( , et al.) ** Vidiian guard ( ) V * Chad Valchar as Hatil's mourner (uncredited) * Steve Vaught as Officer * Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter W * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim * Debra Waters as command ensign (uncredited) * Justin Williams as Jarvin Category:Production lists VOY Season 1 Season 1 nl:VOY Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices